


Cookies and Cookouts, by Tessa

by khek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khek/pseuds/khek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a barbeque.   A sequel to Our Day at the Fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies and Cookouts, by Tessa

Last weekend, we went to Colonel Jack's.

He said the first nice weekend of summer deserved a good cookout, and if no one else would do it, then he would. Because we had a lot to celebrate. Granpa brought the invitation home (it was shaped like a hamburger!) and said he was going, me and Kayla begged and begged to go too. Granpa said that if we could behave, he would let us go.

When have we ever misbehaved?

The hamburger said that everybody was supposed to bring something to add to the food table. Kayla and I argued over what we were going to bring. Kayla wanted to bring Froot Loops because they're Colonel Jack's favorite food, and I wanted to bring chocolate walnut cookies because they're Daniel's favorite. Granpa wanted to bring beer, which is boring, and chocolate milk. I think maybe that was for us. Not the beer, but the chocolate milk. I'd rather have Pepsi, but Mom won't let us drink that. Maybe there'll be Pepsi at the party and no one will notice if we drink it?

Anyway, I said that Froot Loops were for breakfast, not for cookouts, and Kayla started to cry. She said that chocolate walnut cookies weren't for cookouts either, and besides, walnuts are disgusting, but I said that ANY desert was okay for a cookout. Then Kayla said that Froot Loops were sweet, so they could be desert too. I said they weren't, and Kayla said they were and then Granpa said that if we didn't stop arguing, we wouldn't have to bring anything because we wouldn't be going.

Grandpa can be a tiny bit unreasonable sometimes. We were just expressing our views.

Anyway, we compromised--all of us brought what we wanted to. I made the chocolate walnut cookies myself! Mom was a little mad that I did it without permission, but the batter part is easy. I was just trying not to bother her, and I asked for permission before I used the oven, so I'm not quite sure why she was so mad. Maybe there was a teeny tiny bit of a mess, but I had Kayla help me clean up. She got to lick the bowl for her help. She said it was good except for the walnuts. Kayla doesn't like walnuts.

Finally, days and days and days later, Granpa came and picked us up for the cookout. We thought Mom was going too, but she said she had plans. Granpa laughed and shook his finger at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. Grownups are weird sometimes. We buckled up and strapped in and headed to Colonel Jack's house. I had put my cookies in a really cool Bratz tin that I got at the store that morning. When we wentto the store, Kayla got mad because she didn't make something and Froot Loops were already in a box, but Mom bought her a Rugrats tin to put her stupid Froot Loops in. Then she was happy. Little sisters are total pains and copycats.

When we got to Colonel Jack's house, he came out to meet us. I bet he didn't come out to meet everybody else! (Well, maybe Cassie. But she's pretty old now, so maybe not.) Kayla had already unbuckled her seat belt before Granpa's car stopped moving, and she threw open the door. She almost hit Colonel Jack with it, but he jumped back just in time. "How are my favorite girls?" he asked. Kayla threw herself at him and yelled "Happy!" They do that every time they see each other. It's pretty silly. 

Daniel was right behind Colonel Jack, and he smiled at us. He told us he was glad we came. I was thinking that he would be really surprised when he saw what I brought for him. Kayla got to eat the batter, but I wouldn't let anyone try even one of the cooked cookies. I wanted Daniel to get the first one. We all hugged each other (well, except Granpa. He didn't hug anybody) and Kayla let Colonel Jack carry her into the house. I didn't get carried, but I walked between Granpa and Daniel.

We brought the cookies into the kitchen. Cassie was at the sink, washing mushrooms and squash and onions and carrots and peppers. Dr. Janet was putting them on pointy sticks called skewers for the barbeque. Major Sam was in there chopping up vegetables before Cassie got them with some guy we'd never seen before. He said his name was Pete. No Major or Captain or anything, just Pete. He was very funny and he told great knock-knock jokes. Here's his best one:

Knock-Knock  
Who's there?  
Dwayne  
Dwayne who?  
Dwayne the bathtub, I'm dwowning.

Kayla laughed so hard that she was crying and she fell on the floor. It was funny, but it wasn't THAT funny. I think Kayla was just a bit over-excited. Mom says she gets that way sometimes. She is only a little kid.

Pete is a policeman, which is kind of cool. Kayla wanted to see his handcuffs and his badge, but he didn't have them with him. Instead, he picked up a knife and carved her a little dog out of a carrot, except he said it was supposed to be an elephant. Kayla sat down with Pete and Major Sam, and started putting the carrot animals on the skewers for kabobs.

Colonel Jack laughed and said that Kayla was fickle. And Kayla laughed and agreed. I don't think she knows what fickle means! I do, because I asked Daniel.

I asked if we could have dessert before dinner, and Granpa said no, but Colonel Jack said yes. They kind of did a frowny stare thing at each other, then Granpa laughed and said if Colonel Jack really wanted to deal with the sugar rush early on, it was okay with him. Colonel Jack looked like he wanted to change his mind, but he didn't. So I brought out my cookies and handed one to Daniel. I told him that it was for him. Colonel Jack tried to grab one, but I pulled the Bratz tin away and said that they were only for Daniel. Colonel Jack and Major Sam started making sputtering noises, and Daniel turned bright red, but they wouldn't share, even when Pete kissed Sam and asked. I didn't mean they could NEVER get one, just that they were for Daniel first.

Anyway, Daniel took the cookie and held it up. He turned it around and looked at it. "A nice brown color, slightly darker around the edges, good-looking texture, the right amount of chocolate chips and walnuts inside," and a big bite from the cookie and started chewing. 

"Are they good? Are they good?" Kayla asked, dancing around the kitchen. "Tessa let me eat the batter, and it was really good except for the crunchy hard pieces that I spit out."

Daniel stopped chewing. "They're very good, Tessa," he said. But he had a funny bulge in his cheek, like there was something there. I stared at him, and he smiled. "Very good." He finished chewing and swallowed.

"Hard things?" I asked.

"Nope," Daniel said. We all looked down at the cookies. Now that I was looking, I could see some little brown pieces that were too dark for walnuts and too light for chocolate chips. That was the first time I'd heard about crunchy hard pieces. There was nothing crunchy or hard that went into the batter. Well, I did have a little bit of trouble cracking the eggs, but I got all the shells out. Although when I whacked the walnuts with Granpa's hammer, little bits of shell did kind of get all over the kitchen.

"Oops." I said. My eyes felt tight and I was hot all over. Everybody was staring at me.

"No Tessa, they really are good. We can just chew carefully," Daniel said, reaching for another cookie. So did Colonel Jack, and Granpa, and Pete, and Major Sam and Dr. Janet. Cassie handed out tissues. Kayla grabbed one too, and so did I. Everybody chewed carefully, and at the end, Pete, Grandpa and me all had to spit out little pieces of walnut shell on their tissues. Kayla had a whole pile of walnuts, so you couldn't tell if there were shells or not.

Teal'c walked in with Sgt. Siler when we were all chewing. Cassie whispered to him for a minute near the sink, then he picked up a cookie and ate it. Not carefully. He just chewed it right up and swallowed.

"Most delightful," he said. "I especially enjoy the flavoring of walnut shells. It tastes quite like the Ga'voshi cookies my wife Drey'auc made." And then Teal'c ate the whole batch! He really did like them!

I really like Teal'c.

After the dessert, Colonel Jack shooed us all outside and we started grilling. Well, actually Colonel Jack started grilling, but then Daniel yelled at him for burning everything. Colonel Jack said that charcoal was good for the digestion, and then Sgt. Siler took over cooking. I thought Colonel Jack would be mad, but he just sat there smirking and drinking a beer.

Cassie and Kayla and I ran around and played tag until it was time to eat. When the food was ready, I had a hot dog and a chicken kabob and potato salad and potato chips and macaroni salad and ice cream. Kayla did too, plus she had a hamburger and jello and doritoes and brownies and Froot Loops. When she was done, she said she felt like she was going to burst. I thought that she probably would too, and decided I wasn't going to sit beside her in the car. Even if no one else does, I remember what happened the last time she ate too much!

All afternoon, we played badmitton and horseshoes and the grownups took turns with us. When they weren't playing, they talked and laughed and drank lots of beer. Cassie and Kayla and me got to drink Pepsi and no one even noticed. Daniel taught us how to play poker, and we won a bunch of m&m's from Colonel Jack. Then Teal'c won them from us, but he let us eat them anyway.

I really, really like Teal'c. 

By the time it started to get dark, we were tired. Cassie had gone home earlier because she had a friend coming over. A BOY friend. Major Sam said that Cassie's growing up. I told her she should have brought him to the cookout, and she said "not a chance." Everybody laughed. I don't know why.

When Granpa said it was time to go home, but we didn't want to go. The grownups were still talking, and they looked like they were going to stay for awhile. But Colonel Jack picked up Kayla and Daniel picked up me, and we all walked out to the car. Kayla started to whine but I didn't. I was sleepy and wanted to go to bed. Kayla did too, she just didn't know it.

When Daniel put me in the car and thanked me for his cookies. I said I was sorry that they had hard bits in them, and that next time they wouldn't. He said that next time, he'd help. I said it was a date, and both Daniel and Colonel Jack laughed. Kayla looked jealous, so Colonel Jack said that he'd come over and eat Froot Loops with her sometime. She smiled and fell asleep. I thought I could stay awake until we got home, so I could tell Mom all about our day, but I didn't.

I'm not sure what time we got home, because I was already asleep. Granpa said he carried us upstairs and put us to bed. I love Granpa! He's the best.

And I really, really can't wait until the next cookout!


End file.
